


Broken clouds.

by Sarahkov



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Crazy Peter, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Scared Stiles, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahkov/pseuds/Sarahkov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Panic attacks are becoming more frequent. Stiles is a broken kid in a strange world where truth is simply a blurred line. He has survived a lot but can he survive this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> First timer and yeah be nice please.

There was nothing good about that night. No one to take him home. His car had broken down more times than he could count in the past year. Never at an optune moment. Finding hope had been so hard lately. Constantly cold and slightly broken. just like his jeep. “Duct tape can’t fix everything, kid”. He knew it well, but the words of his father kept playing on his mind. The sadness swelled in his stomach. Nothing could be fixed right now. 

The air was cold. It enveloped him. His hair falling this way and that on his face. His heart beat seemed irregular. He knew it was a panic attack rising in his chest. “Breathe” he exhaled and inhaled to no avail. The panic took its cold hard grasp on him stealing his ability to see properly as his eyes narrowed and could only see the engine in the car. Sharp shallow breaths. tunnel vision and lack of breathing only spurred his panic into an even deeper spiral. 

There was so much that he hadn’t dealt with. Pushed so far to the back of his mind he prayed they would never resurface. But they are and they chose now to do so. Being alone on the side of the road, just on the border of the preserve at midnight. Safety wasn’t a big thing for stiles but at that moment its all he really wanted. He wanted his mother to hold him and tell him it was going to be ok. Needing that reassurance even if he knew it was a lie. Lies got him through a lot of situations why not now. After all thats what kept his father safe and in the dark for the past couple of years. Ducktape rolled towards the front tyre of the jeep. Legs not being able to take it he slid down the side of his jeep. Tears pooling at his eyelids.

The road was deserted and dark the only source of light was from the street lamp a few meters back. Nothing was clear. The sound that emitted from the trees behind stiles startled him. It was a deep threatening growl. A monstrous growl coming from the pits of hell. He twisted his head this way and that, Nothing in sight. He knew he should find cover. Knew attempting to find safety was better than not. Right? 

Rising from the ground. Adrenalin pumped through him. Sprinting away from the jeep. faster than he had ever gone before. Blurring past the trees his breath heaving in his lungs. He felt something shift behind him. Turning quickly, sharp searing pain radiated from his right side. Looking down still running but laboured he saw blood seep through his shirt. Panic swelled as he ran harder. Knowing he had no escape but something in him told him to keep going. Human instinct can truely push you onto the wrong path. 

Wind knocked out of him. Stiles landed hard on the ground. Gravel imbedded in his arms from the impact. He looked up in a panic for the person who attacked him. Nothing was there just an empty road with one dull street light, Run His head radiated. Heart thundering he slowly got back to his feet. Slowed considerably but still stiles moved. He wasn’t going down without a fight. Pulling out his phone he dialled Scott. “pick up” he begged. The phone kept ringing, Voicemail. The sense of panic never evading him. He tried again while he stumbled quickly. No answer. 

Who else to call?! His dad, it was his best shot. Even if stiles died on the street his dad would at least find him. The response time wouldn’t be great compared to Scotts’ but at least it was something. His dads phone rang. dial tone then beeping. He’s on the damn phone. “come on dad!” Anger and fear bubbling to the surface. He left a voicemail. “Dad! I NEED YOU!” He heaved through expanded lungs. He hung up. his last hope was the one person who had disappeared a few months ago. Maybe he would be in town. It won’t hurt. He dialled Derek. The phone range for a few seconds. Voicemail. DAMIT “Derek! It’s Stiles! If you get this in time. I need Help. Someone is… UNGH” Just as he spoke his phone was knocked out of his hands. Falling face first on to the road. Head hitting the black hard ground. Shooting pain radiated from the side of his head. he felt the gash as the Blood seeped out.

A large hand grasped his shoulder from behind. Turning to look above him he was met with a hard fist to the temple. The world faded to nothing in a matter of seconds. Stiles head throbbed. It was as though he got a lobotomy by a rat and sand paper. The pain dulling when he closed his eyes again. The light agitating it. He reached up to pressure the wound. Only to be stopped a few inches past his chest. He had been bound by rope to an anchor in the ground, “Well Crap” He sighs. of course I’m tied up. because who wouldn’t get tied up. This shit doesn’t happen to normal people. In that moment all stiles wanted was to be normal. To be home playing fallout in his room. No rope, no head wounds, and not kidnappings. This isn’t fair. He examined the room he was it. Dark and dank. Exposed brick with a leak in the ceiling. It gave the floor a sleek finish. The gloss making him realise how thirsty he was. The dry squeeze of his throat causing him to cough slightly. How long had he been out for? This better be a sick joke. “Hey!” Calling out to see if anyone was close by. He waited a few beats. Nothing. “HEY” His voice shook. He felt the panic rise in his chest.The ropes giving no hints of escape. Pulling so hard his skin became red and raw to the ropes. Where the fuck was he.


	2. Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I hope it isn't too terrible. Be nice...

The World seemed to spin quicker. Hyperventilating.There it was that fear again. Fear that was holding his heart and squeezing it. “I need someone to be here. Right Here Right now.” Someone to take this pain to drape their reassurance around him like a blanket. 

There was nothing but cold brick and wet cement. The blood had dried on his head. His gash on the side of Stiles ribs was still bleeding slightly. Tt radiated pain all through his side. It had been hours since he woke up in this god forsaken prison of a room. He had heard nothing. No trace of human interaction. Eyes becoming heavy even though he wanted to fight it. Nothing gave his mind reassurance that he was safe. So how the hell could he sleep in this kind of predicament? But sleep ebbed at him. Finally his eyes fluttered closed.

Heavy breathing; Flashes of light to darkness. Erratic laughter echoed in his mind. It radiated to his temporal lobe and drove it to spasm with pain. He Saw her standing there on the edge of the hospital roof. “Mom” he wanted to scream but it came as a whisper. As though it were segments of gibberish. Then she turned. There was nothing in her eyes but love in that split second. Stiles knew in that moment his mother was trying to do the only thing to save every one from the pain. The pain and heart ache of seeing her deteriorate anymore. He knew it. But His pleads for her to come back to him were caught by the bitterly cold wind on the roof top. With her last moments of sanity she changed everything in Stiles world. She stepped backwards. Arms wide as she whispered “Forever” And with that she was gone. Dark Clouds swallowed him, The night welcomed him. His fear dropped to his stomach twisting its way through his spine. A deep Growl emitting from the darkness, It was a blood curdling growl. He saw yellow eyes emerged towards him. His palms sweaty. This was not any monsters eyes he had seen before. Walking backwards he suddenly stilled as he saw the glint of blood smeared teeth. Then it charged, Pinning him to the ground, His head colliding with firm darkness,

Stiles awoke with panic in his lungs and an aching skull. It was still the same room. “Where the fuck am i?” he asked in a hoarse voice “Where the FUCK AM I?” He screamed. Tearing his vocal cords. He sounded defeated. Then he heard it. The screech of a heavy metal door open. It was a slow process of breathing and listening. It shut again, But he heard footsteps approach. Turning to his right he saw a man. Broad shoulders. Tall will a solid frame. He had nothing specific on him to identify who he was or what he wanted, “You are awake” He spoke with husky voice. Stiles was at a loss. He wanted so much to give him snark. To call him every unpleasant name under the sun until he turned blue. He didn’t say a word. “How did you sleep kid?” 

“This joke doesn’t care how I slept. What does he want” Stiles thought. “Come on kid you really gonna be the strong silent type?” Stiles deep whisky eyes fluttered up to the man’s face. “Trust me once you get me started you won’t be able to shut me up. In fact I kinda drive people a bit crazy with how much I’m not the silent type.” The man laughed a deep dry scowl on his face. “Already being a smart arse”  
Stiles still felt faint from blood loss but he wasn’t too faint to start loosing his temper “I wasn’t even being rude I was just being honest. Why would I give you that when I’m the one tied up and literally bleeding?!” He gestures towards his ribs. The man takes in stiles appearance. Having himself as the main attraction was very unnerving. He shifted under the man’s gaze. Clearing his throat “so what do you have to do to get a bandage around here?” The guy looks at stiles with a dark smile. “Trust me kid what you have there is more of a love tap, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” He laughs and starts to turn to leave. Stiles panics “Im sorry I forgot my manners, Hello, I’m Stiles, nice to meet you …?” The guy laughs at his sad attempt of an introduction. “All right Stiles, They call me Mac but you can call me sir until I think you deserve to use it.” What was this guy, on crack. “All right Mr Ego” Stiles absently retorted. That remark didn’t go down well with Mac. His eyes sank into shadow as he lowered his brow in anger. Stiles knew it was a mistake. He shouldn’t have said it. He honestly didn’t even mean to let it out.

Ego’s solid fist collided with stiles cheek before he even knew what was happening. The pain jarring his jaw, tearing the inside of his mouth. Then he turned in on himself as a boot collided with his torso. Pain radiated through his body. He rolled to his side. It wasn’t the smartest move. Mac’s boot came crashing down to his already open and bleeding side. Stomping on his ribs a though they were broken branches. Stiles Wheezed out a cry. Pain enveloping him. His eyes watered. But something told him not to give this man a damn tear. He would be strong. As scared as he was, strength was something he could fake until he actually made it…right?” And he went silent all you could hear was his shallow wheezing breaths and then Mac. “Kid you gotta learn your place. I don’t have time for your games. Do you understand me?” He stared down at stiles who was considerably more pale then before…which was saying something. Because Stiles normally ran pale…but this was sheet white. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Stiles shook at the man’s shouts. “Ye, ye, yes” Stiles bot a kick to the stomach “That’s Yes Sir to you!”… in a whisper stiles responded “Yes, Sir” With that Mac turned away from a bleeding, tied up kid and locked the door behind him.


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while, I'm sorry for that! Im working on another chapter so it shouldn't be that long of a wait. Here is chapter 3 a bit shorter but i tired. Thank you so much for reading!

The Echo of the mans footsteps in the room above stiles made him furious. Tired and hungry but something that was eating him away more was the anger inside him. Knowing that no one will notice that he was missing. Being so aware that his hopelessness was all his own fault. He didn’t make Scott listen to him. He walked away from Malia. Lydia had her stuff with Parish and his dad was always working. No one would notice he was gone. He may as well be dead. He would soon wish he was. As The hollow creak of the door silenced Stiles thoughts. The same shoes as before, The same clothes as before indicating it was still the same day. “Kid” Macs dead voice echoed in the basement. Stiles eyes flicked upwards to face the man. He did not say a word. “Thirsty?” Stiles licked his lips. Feeling this to be a slight trap but it would be either way. “Yeah i could do with some water.” The smirk that spread across Mac’s face brought an uneasy feeling to Stiles. “I bet you are.”   
He scoffed at the kids wounded expression. “Come on Man, don’t tease me like that!” “Okay, Kid. Heres the deal, you give me something, i give you something. How does that sound?” He propositioned Stiles. Hopelessness sank even further into his veins. “Do I even have a choice?” Stiles replied with a dry laugh. 

“We all have a choice Kid, You can choose to cooperate or not either way i’ll get what i want, you won’t though.” “What do you want?” Desperation creeping into his voice. “I want to know about The Hale pack, The pack that called the Nematon.” Confusion flooded him while he registered the statement. Panic building in his stomach, he had no idea what the Hale family had to do with the Nematon! None what so ever. “The Nematon? What is that a ship on star trek?” His smart arse remark earned him a back hand to the right cheek. “You know exactly what i am talking about kid! Don’t fuck with me!” He leant right down to stiles face. Tugging at stiles collar pulling him half way off the floor. His knuckles pulled into a tight hard fist, He proceeded to hit the young man in the face five times. Stiles slightly senseless, tasted blood and a loose molar. He felt the sharp pain from his eye socket radiate down to his jaw. The swelling started immediately. “Ill give you some time to think about this, Kid. When i get back you better have answers or my fist won’t be the only thing you will be meeting.” With that he Drops stiles to the cold floor.

An almost silent moan escapes stiles lips. He can feel his face swelling. He knows something is at-least fractured under his skin. “Fuck” he feels so defeated. How will he cooperate when he doesn’t have any information for him. Honestly nothing at all for the man. Maybe that you don’t treat people like this! Maybe this is karma maybe he deserves this. After what he had done. He hasn’t had the most innocent past. Still none of it he went out of his way to find. Sighing a shaky breath. His eyes stung from tiredness, It’s amazing how exaughsting being held captive can be. Eyes begin to slowly shut. Hopeless fear cradles his frame as sleep beckons. 

“Well this is a bit of a sad sight now isn’t it” Stiles registered the words. There was something familiar about the voice. Reluctantly he started to wake. Refusing to open his eyes he slumped against the wall and just listened. Trying to silently place the mans voice. “Tusk tusk Stiles. I know you are awake. You’re heart beat just jumped. I bet you wish you had accepted my offer now” (offer what offer?) With that set confusion Stiles opened his heavy eyelids. Light shone yellowing the room. Combat boots strategically loosened to fit around jeans, tight V neck shirt. That pearly white grin. “Peter?” His heart skipped. Dread coated his insides. He hadn’t seen Peter since Mexico. A smile spread across peters face. The fear was satisfying to him. The scent of a scared kid always made his day brighter. “What do you want from me?!” Stiles started to feel the anger rise in him. his fear subsiding to hatred. Palms sweaty he waited for an answer. “Why my dear boy what wouldn’t i want from you?!”


	4. Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I hope its not too long! Let me know what you think if you want. Thank you for reading! it means a lot to me.

Scott turned on his phone after it died about five hours ago. The bright white of the phone made him squint. He had one missed call. It was stiles. He pressed call back. “Hey… You’ve reached Stiles I can’t come to the phone so you know what to do” He left a message “Hey Stiles Whats up! I missed a call! A’ight call me back Bro.” He hung up only to have his phone ring in his hand. It was Lydia. casually he slid his finger across the screen to answer “hey Lids whats up?” He heard an awkward breath escape. “Somethings wrong Scott. Somethings off.” Thats when Scott felt it too. This nagging feeling in his stomach. His back muscles tensed “Who is it Lids? Who’s in trouble?” “I, I, I … Don’t know” Its just there! This sinking Feeling you know? Like that warmth before the big storm. The southerly wind. Its circulating us Scott. Something is so wrong, I, I, I don’t know but it’s bad.” A loud knocking at his bed room door. “Scott come on, if you want to get food you gotta get a move on! I expect you ready in five minutes.’ Melissa shouts from the other side of the closed door. Confusion and dread stoping him from registering what his mother said. “I Gotta go Lydia, I’ll call you back later.” He hangs up the phone with the dread settling into his veins. No nothing was ok. “SCOTT” He heard his mother from the bottom of the stairs. “Ok Mum on my way” he shouts back. HE grabs his wallet he had thrown on the desk last night and pockets it long with his phone. Sighing he opens the door and leaves with his mother. 

The drive to the restaurant was a blur. He had thought about Lydia's words and it worried him greatly. She was banshee that is what she did she felt death, harbouring in her veins. The dread that he felt she feels constantly but something is happening to make her speak up about it. What was going on? It is beacon Hills so something is always askew but this time it feels personal. It feels like more than it hitting close to home. like a part of him was scared. More than he had ever been before. “So have you spoken much to Kira lately?” His mother draws him from his thoughts. “Uhhh Yeah I spoke to her yesterday, She is about to head out for her aunts house.” “Thats nice. Is it just me or has she been acting more distant lately?” … “I dunno mum She has a lot of stuff on her plate.” “Honey So do you. But you still make time to see your friends, to hang out with stiles. She is your girlfriend Scott You should really see her more.” Mum I would if she wanted to see me” He has that slight frustration in his tone he tries to draw back from expressing to his mother,His defences start to break “I just feel like she has to figure her own stuff out. its not like we have said we are on a break but i feel like we are.” Thats sad honey, but sometimes we just need space. You guys have been through a lot lately. I just don’t know if now is the best time to give her space. You seem distant with stiles too. Whats going on with that?” His muscles went rigid. Stiles. He wasn’t the stiles he knew anymore. The events of the other night really shook them. Their friendship had cracked a bit. No matter what he would still think of stiles as a good friend but the things he has done. The things Theo had said he had done… were almost unforgivable. “It’s complicated mum.” “How so? Its stiles, he can’t be that complicated. clumsy yes, complicated…i doubt it.” The anger crept into his chest “Can we not talk about this now mum! I just can’t right now” Melissa frowned slightly glancing across to her son with worry written on her face. “Alright, just don’t let what ever is going distance you so much that you just simply loose touch. you are too good of friends to let that happen. Scott your a good kid and I love you but i just worry that you are running too close to losing who you are for who you think everyone wants you to be.” His heart sank as his mother spoke. She was right he knew it. The stubborn nature she has carried on to him and he didn’t want to admit she was intact correct. He is trying his hardest to be who they ll want him to be. What is that though? Is it an Alpha? A true Alpha who will do anything for his pack? How much of himself does he have to sacrifice to feel like his pack are happy? Are safe? But thats the thing. There will always be a threat. Impending doom. Its beacon hills of course there will always be a dangerous place. a cesspool for everything supernatural. 

They pulled up to the restaurant in silence. Melissa worried she had gone too far and hurt Scott. Scott worried about everything. He was reassessing everything in him. He looked up as the creak of the cars hand break broke the silence. “I love you mum, I know i haven’t been myself lately. Im just finding it really hard. I trying to hold everything and every one together but they are all falling apart. Nothing i do is right.” Silence filled the cavity of the car. Melissa pursed her lips. “Scott, a lot of people will expect things of you through your life. but its up to you, its your choice. Who do you want to be. What is most important to you right now. If you try and take on everyones problems then you are going to drown. Fighting an un-fightable battle. Just breath and do what you feel is right. You can’t save the world. the world has to do it by itself. Just play your part. Now lets get some food and who knows maybe things will be different on a full stomach.” She tries to reassure Scott with her warmest smile. It doesn’t reach her eyes. In silence Scott opens the door and exits the vehicle. 

“Could I get A Beef burger and fries with aioli on the side please.” The waitress eyes Scott with a sort of longing. She was mid 20’s with short mousey blond hair. Her hair falling out of a pony tail from a long night of work which wouldn’t be over for another five hours. “Sure can, and for you ma’am?” She looks at Melissa who had been absently twirling her hair and blankly staring at the menu. “Oh um sorry” She glances quickly and makes a split decision “Ill have the chicken burger just fries as the side please.” “No worries.” The waitress murmurs as she scribbles down the order. She glances back up at Scott and quickly away again. There was something about her. Scott felt some what uncomfortable like she knew him. How she looked at him. Ushering his thoughts away as she turned to go about her business. “So how’s school?” Melissa’s half hearted attempt at small talk. “School’s school. I don’t think it will ever change mum. My Grades are good so far. It’s been getting harder to stay on top of all the assignments and readings we are getting. But yeah i guess its ok.” Scott replies while absentmindedly tearing up a napkin. His mother registers his fiddling but chooses to let it go. Its an anxious trait they both share. “Maybe you could get stiles to help you with it, God knows you all need a bit of normality in your lives.” His heart sinks. He thinks back to his missed call from Stiles. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. Just a few notifications from Facebook and a reminder for his assignment due in two days. It’s a strange thing. They are friends, brothers but he remembers what stiles has done and he looses faith in him. How can he do this without his best friend with him, Brothers in arms, He forgets sometimes that he has fallen out with stiles. He reacts to his texts like he used to until he remembers. So he pushes those feelings of concern away that he holds for stiles tonight. He has to be present, with his mum not in his head. But that’s the thing. If he could be himself around anyone its her.

“I got a missed call from him.” Scott states once he had consumed half his fries, “Did you call him back?” A tinge of confusion rings in his mothers voice. “I tried but it went to voicemail.” There was a pause while he took a large bite from his burger, the sauce dripping onto the plate. Melissa took the chance “There is something wrong isn’t there?… With Stiles? What did he do Scott?” worry was written all over her face. Appetite now gone he discards the rest of the burger. His stomach ties into small nots. “He did something that i can’t get past mum. Something I now I should support him in but I just… can’t” “Im sure what ever it it you will get over it soon enough, nothing should come between you. He is essentially your brother.” “I know mum I’m just fining things hard. But then i get a call and now I feel like something is wrong. I feel it in my guts.” There was silence that feel between the two. Melissa weighing the words that had just been spoken. Scott sitting feeling the storm clouds of confusion in him. There it was that completely overwhelming sense of dread, “Do you mind if we get this to go? I just feel like i should go see him?” Nodding she ushered the waitress over. “How is everything guys?” She approaches them. “Can we get these to go?” The he smells it, Only faint but it is there, blood. Not you average bovine meat patty blood human blood. It is a familiar scent. He just can’t place it. Scott looks up at the waitress who glances at him while she takes the unfinished food, a small sly grin forms on her lips. She has a different presence now. “I’ll get these fixed up for you.” She Stares at While she backs away slowly then turns on here heels.

It only took a few minutes for the waitress to pack up the food. They walked up to the register to pay for their meals. Melissa pays on her car. As The mousy blond hands her the receipt “Have a wonderful night. Miss, See you again Scott.” At that Melissa turns with Scott and heads back home to get Scotts’ bike. (How did she know my name? Maybe she over heard mum saying it?) “Something was off about that waitress wasn’t there?” Mel says as she drives out of the dinners parking lot. Scott wasn’t aware that his mum noticed the change also. “Yeah there was something off. I dunno tit was weird wasn’t it?” The conversation dwindled away. They reached home. Scott still had that dread following him. He told his mum he would be home late. He got on his bike and headed to stiles house.


	5. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a long wait Sorry guys. Here it is. hope its not too lame.let me know what you think! Thank you for your kind words. any mistakes let me know as I'm sleep deprived.
> 
> Enjoy!

“There we go again, You being such a creep!” Stiles spat at Peter. Laughter filled the damp room. It was an undeniable fact that peter was an evil guy. More a confused evil guy then straight up evil. He was a man who knew what he wanted but didn’t know exactly how to go about getting it. It seems like he had a plan now. “ I want you Stiles. You, Scott, Derek even Theo. I want you all.” Look man you have no chance with any of us! You are supposed to ask people out on dates you know, this is a pretty fucked up date if thats what you are trying to put across.” “God i don’t miss that mouth of yours. Maybe i should gag you?” Peters lips spread into a sly grin at the thought. Shrinking back Stiles bit his lip.His heart rate went up at the idea of peter even touching him. He hated the guy. He hated the whole situation. “Nah I’m good thanks.” He quipped to peter. “You know Mac?” “Who? The guy with the military buzz cut?” The grin on peters face turned into a more amused one. “Yeah thats the guy. He’s told you what he wants hasn’t he?” Silence filled the room. Stiles stared at peters boots While he was recalling his words “Yeah he wants the Hales… Thats you! Why the fuck am i here if he already has you?” anger started to boil up in him. “Come one stiles, figure it out. He needs the Hale pack. Not just one Hale. We need Derek. We need the pack.” “I am not Hale pack! Why the hell am i here?” Peter scrunches his brows, “Oh my dear boy you do have some self esteem issues don’t you.” It was more of a statement that a question. “What is this a strange form of therapy? You can’t diagnose me with esteem issues when I’m tied up in a strangers basement and am staring a previously dead man!” “How do you think you will get Derek? Honestly, I’m curious as to what you think would make him so concerned that will draw him out? It sure as shit isn’t going to be a polite phone call.” The light flickered in the room. Peter looks to the ceiling “Rats. they have been chewing through the wiring for the past month. I am surprised they haven’t all died from electrocuting themselves.” 

“You didn’t come down here to talk about rats Peter! Get to the point.” Stiles felt the anger blurt out, he was shaking from hatred. His side was aching he was cold tired and hungry with probably head trauma. It had been a really shitty week so far. His breathing had been laboured for a while but this struggle to not panic had been taking a toll. It reminded him of the days when Scott had his Asthma attacks. The eye contact between the two was strong and unyielding. The Smirk dropped from Peters face. Tilting his head at the injured distraught boy he paused taking in every aspect of him his rapid heart rate from fear and anger, the scent of blood sweat and and the last meal he had consumed. He knew it had been a while as it was a very faint scent of fries and salt. He would be hungry. But hunger can wait. “You are in a bad mood aren't you? You must be hungry.” The smile on Peters face returned in a teasing glint. “That can be fixed you know.” Stiles mouth watered at the thought of food. But it was vastly corrupted with the taste of blood in his mouth. his stomach turned. “Fuck your food!” a laugh rang out in the basement “See bad mood!” “See we both have an issue. Don’t we” Stiles scoffed at his words. Peter wasn't going to draw him in that easily. Although the want to know more was quiet insistent in his head, he really did have a mind for solving problems. No he wouldn't give in. “I don't care what you have yourself wrapped up in now Peter. Can’t you just keep me, Scott And every one out of it for once!?” “But you have to admit if I'm going to get anyone to help me out I have a good candidate right here.” Stiles looks around to his right his left and then behind peter to the door “Ahh you have no one here? Unless your imaginary friend is lurking, You psycho.” Tut tut tut The sound of a young clicking against the roof of a mouth resonates around the room. “I’m curious as to why you always call me that? I know i have done some not so great things in the past but really psycho? I don't think i fall under the category of psycho.” a rough lough rolls from stiles chest. Disbelief shakes him. “You want to know what makes you a fucking psycho?! Heres a fucking list, ‘you manipulated Lydia into bringing you back from the dead, You WERE DEAD, you tried to kill Scott you kidnapped me now Twice might i add. you stole Derek’s alpha, You went out of your way to be a shitty father. And now we are here! Did i mention the kidnapping and almost fatally wounding me? “ He let out a weighted breath. 

“To be fair I didn't go out of my way to be dead. and secondly “Almost” fatally wounding you is completely different, you are already healing a little i can smell it.” Stiles stomach turned just a fraction more “See that right there your creep factor just sky rocketing”. Peter glanced to the door to check he had no witnesses “Oh my dear boy i can be a lot creepier than that would you like to see” with those words he stepped closer to the boy slowly agonisingly slowly. He crouched down his hands slowly inching closer to stiles face. a slight tearing sound came from Peters finger tips as his calloused claws pushed through. Stiles backed as far away as he could until his head hit the wall. he had no further to go but god if he could sink into the brick work and disappear. Peter knelt next to him hands now scraping nails along stiles pale dirty cheek. Side to side hard but not hard enough to draw blood from the dewy flesh. “You want Creepy…” Peters words trailed off as he leant into stiles neck with his face conforming into the crook. He paused and Sniffed the young mans skin. Stiles shivered. There wasn't much fight left in him but he would not let this psycho do anything more. Stiles jerked his dad to the side at a rapid pace. colliding his cranium into peters. A loud whack and blackness appeared in stiles eyes. There was silence as Peter backed away a few inches. Stiles could see fury in his eyes “Now stop being an idiot and listen or this can get a whole lot more creepy!” Stiles tried his best to project the hated he had for the man through his eyes. It was harder than anticipated with how dizzy he felt from the collision of heads. “Do you understand Stiles?” Peter waited This was not a rhetorical question. Impatience got the better of him as he roughly grabbed stiles jaw glass digging in. Blood rushing to the puncture marks. Fear made stiles nod his head slowly. “Now Say it! I want to hear you say it!” A harsh sob came from the boys lips “Fine. I’ll Listen! Just fucking tell me.” 

Defeat.   
Absolute and utter defeat overwhelmed stiles. Hope had no place in him right now. He was doomed. The only person who would miss him was his dad and even he wouldn't notice he was gone until Monday when he didn't come home from school. Scott had given up on him. Lydia had her own stuff going on and well Malia was Malia. She practically lived in the woods in her coyote form. He had no one. Abandonment was such an empty chasm in his stomach. Life hasn't been fair for him lately. Every sine The Kitsune took over him. He was weak, forgiveness wasn't in him. The devastation and blatant hatred for himself riddled the young man. He was a failure. A fraud. The changes from letting him in made stiles hate himself.

Peter cleared his throat drawing the boys attention away from his troubling thoughts. “I need to convince them. That we are in trouble. We need to set plan in motion. See our friend upstairs thinks I can get information out of you about the pack. But we both know thats not the case. The magical tree trunk of yours is a bit of a different matter, we will get to that later. First we need to send that text.” Peters eyes darken as he looms over the young man who still is bleeding from his side but it has slowed immensely. Stiles cocks his head “What text? To tell Derek to turn the oven off? Oh no its too late for that isn't it?”  
he spat out. The amusement on Peters face vanished. Replaced by a hardness that made stiles insides crawl. Peter silently turns walks to the door and calls to mac “Come on in mac!” The scrap of the heavy door sounds through the room. Mac walks in holding heavy rusted chains. Stiles heart beat sky rockets. He cant take being more constricted. He is finding it hard enough with his arms restrained by the rusty metal. He shuffles to the side a bit more. Pain rages from his side. Ignoring it he huffs out and anxious breath. Mac turns to Peter “You sure this will work?” A hard expression on his face as he questions the psycho wolf. “Yes I'm sure Mac. We have been over this.” “Alright Then” Mac nods his head gesturing for peter to join Stiles. “Whats going on Peter?” Stiles eyes pleading with the wolf. Peter just smiles at the boy. Realising what is happening stiles tries to backpedal “Look they don't really need a picture text right? Can’t we just give them a quick call? You know visual confirmation isn't that important these days right?” Stiles voice shakes slightly as the wolf sits next to him. Mac crouches down with the chains and secures Peter to the wall. 

Panic floods Stiles system. “Come on Sir! I’m the son of a cop. You don't want to do this! I can help you i swear I’ll help!” Stiles looks concerned as he rapidly pleads with both abductors. “Stiles you are helping! Now Shut up.” Mac Brings down a heavy fist to peters face. The thud loud in Stiles ears. THUD THUD THUD the onslaught of punches shook Peter. His lip busted a gash above his eye and a crooked nose were evidence of Macs violent swings. “Alright Mac my man. lets move on. Peter takes a side glance at Stiles. “Try not to cry Stiles” The panic doubles in him as mac approaches him. Before he could register Macs hand was colliding with his jaw. Repetition was a killer. The pain radiated through his brain. he felt the burn of grazed blood on his face. Then there was a slight exhale from Mac “Its not enough.” He looks at Peter and he receives an approving single nod. Mac fishes out his metal knuckle covers from his pocket. Looks at Stiles and warns “this is going to fucking hurt kid.” The silver laced over the mans knuckles. The Anxiety and pain radiating from the young man. Peter breaths in deep. The creep is loving it. A blood chilling crack sounds, Stiles face feels as though its been split in half and brain matter should be oozing onto the floor. He is so dizzy from the metal blow. He falls towards peter. On his previously injured side. He tried to beg Mac to stop but another blow mad his universe divide into a dizzy array of pain, darkness and the stomach churning smell of blood. Mac Stood in front of Stiles he pulled him by his hair to get a bit closer to peter. He felt Peters smirk, Felt the psychos eyes on him. “We need a good one, now smile stiles. don't want your friends to worry too much, do we?” Mac holds stiles phone up to the two men while the lean against the damp bricks with rusted chains constricting them. It was a bloody mess. More on Stiles part than peters. “There now isn’t that a pretty picture?” He leans forward and unchains Peter. Holding out a hand to him to help him up. Peter takes the phone once he is back on his feet. “Quite a good one.” He holds the phone to stiles face. His heart drops, Bloodied, bruised and almost dead is all he sees in that photo. He sees defeat. With a smile Peter hums “Always liked you best bloodied and bruised, its a good look for you.” Peter types a message and presses send.  
“What now” Mac looks at the wolf. 

“We wait for a reply” 

The hopelessness and head trauma cause Stiles to slump further to the ground. “They won’t come.” 

Peters face twists into a sinister grin 

“Oh but they will Stiles. Don’t doubt that.”


	6. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So i know its been a while but I've actually written something so yay i guess. Comment let me know if its ok! I promise more action will happen soon! Thank you for hanging round!

Two days have passed since Lydia had that feeling. The twisting stomach, cold veins, lead lungs feeling of apprehension. Nothing was ok. She felt it. The anxiety shook her fingers as she reached for the copper door handle. She had to go to see if the pack were ok. She drove around the beacon hills suburbs. Checking in on Liam and Hayden. The large oak door swung open as Liam greeted Lydia. “Hey Lydia” the red head smiled at him with slight relief in her eyes. “Oh hey Liam. Just popped by to see if everything was ok here.” She looked awkwardly past Liam to see Hayden curled up on the couch wrapped in a throw. Watching spongebob with a large bowl of popcorn on her lap. “I’m interrupting sorry I should go!” she gestures to her blue Volvo parked in the drive. Liam glanced at her with concern on his face “Are you ok Lyds?” He could smell the anxiety on her. “Yep totally fine! Everything's absolutely fine!” She paused and pushed that radiant fake smile. Liam knew she was lying. She didn’t care. She didn't have time for this.”Well have fun with your movie night. Tell Hayden I said Hi. Bye!” Lydia stepped backwards with an exhale of breath and turned on her heels. “See ya at School.” Liam closed the door as Lydia was half way down the drive. Her shoulders slumped a little dropping all the facade of stability. 

Kira was next on the list. She drove up to the estate and knocked on the door. Passing the post where the for sale sign had been cut from its stump. Knocking on the door She knew she would have to make this as quick as she could. She also had with her a platter of cookies her mum had made for the family. Kira and her dad would be finding it hard without Kira’s mum there. She knocked on the door with a curt thud. “Coming!” The door swung open quickly.Mr Yukimura stood there with slight surprise on his face. “Ah Lydia! How are you?” “Hi Sir. I’m well thank you! how are you? Hows your wife? and Kira? Is she home?” Lydia realised she was talking way too fast to not make this alarming. “Um They are both doing well. Kira is with her mum at the hospital upstate she will be there for a while. She docent heal like she once did unfortunately, not to worry she is tough cookie.” Lydia looked down absently taking in the mans words. (Of course she knew Kira was out of state!) “Oh yes i completely paused! Speaking of cookies, my mum asked me to bring you these. You know being on your own and comfort food always helps an unsettled heart.” Looking down at the plate a broad smile lights Mr Yukimura face. “Your mother is a saint! How did she know i had such a sweet tooth?” The bright smile is reflected on lydian face. “Don't we all love a chocolate chip cookie?” “hehe too right Lydia too right.” “Well, Im glad you like them! I have to get going but I'm glad to hear that your wife is improving! I’ll give Kira a call soon” Slowly Lydias' smile fades as Mr Yukimura says his goodbyes and thanks. He closes the door and Lydia gets back in her car. She sits in the drivers seat staring out the window for a minute. Her heart beats a little slower. Nothing seems to be out of place here. She sends a quick text to Kira to double check she is ok. She gets and instant response “Hey! Yeah I'm fine girl! How R U? OMG I miss you!” Relief coaxes her into starting the car. She will reply later. Its getting pretty late. She pulls away from the curb wheels crunching gravel creating traction to continue on.   
Headlights caress the hills as she glides through the streets. Moving swiftly along the deserted roads of her neighbourhood. The longest road in beacon hills only has a few street lights and they are spaced out by the mile. Homing along to the radio. All of a sudden She has pulled over and is opening the door. There is a car parked up just past the street lamp. Lydia finds herself drawn to it. As she approaches dread sets into her body making her limbs feel like lead. A piercing ring resonates through the empty street. Her phone in hand she she wakes from her almost hypnotised state. The phone blinks “Derek” She lifts the phone to here ear.   
She answers with a whisper

“It’s Stiles!” 

“I know Lydia. Where are you?” 

Derek's sullen voice breaks her heart a little more 

“Half way of Brekenridge Road” Her voice broke in a panic.   
She looks at the blue jeep with the bonnet still up duct tape leaning against the front drivers tyre.   
“Do you need me to get you?” 

“No you need to be here Derek!” With that Derek hangs up. 

The lights seemed to dull as She observed the night time scene. Cementing her friends fate. How did she not sense it was stiles? How could she not have seen this coming? The guilt clenched at her heart. Clenching her jaw she approached the blue jeep. The vehicle showed no signs of a struggle. The absence of blood splatter was a relief to her. The fact that she was use to looking for things as morbid as that was concerning but that had to go unnoticed. This was stiles missing. Doubt flooded her. What if we find him lifeless. “I can’t bare that. Could never take that. Not Stiles, not him.” She leant against the cold metal of the door. The brisk night air causing her breath to come out as plumes of smoke. Evaporating into the distance. She sensed nothing. Numbness. Absolutely nothing. Frustration surged as she was close to a panic attack herself headlights gliding over her made her break from her internal panic.

The Camaro slinked up to lydia like a panther on the hunt for prey. The engine came ceased and the muffled creak of the door came quickly after. 

“Find anything?” 

The leather jacket pulled tight around Dereks torso as he approached Lydia. Looking up with those wide bambi eyes of hers 

“Nothing”

An air of hopelessness hangs over them disguising the night sky. The tears spill onto Lydias cheeks before she even knows they were welling up.  
“He’s gone Derek, and, and I didn't event feel it.”

Derek Put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “This isn't your fault.”  
Eyes flickering up to the bearded jaw of the man who was trying to comfort her. Too ashamed to pear into his eyes. “It is.”

The hand on her shoulder tightened. A long inhale of breath caused her to look at Dereks face only he wasn't gazing at her anymore. His hear directed away from the jeep and past the street light. 

“What” Lydia whispered.

Derek let go of her shoulder and walked down the road with haste. 

He stops suddenly with Lydia not far behind. 

“Derek?”

“Blood”

Lydia stepped towards Derek. She saw the dark stain on the gravel. a large pool that had since dried, evaporated and been driven over. It wasn’t much but it was worrisome all the same. 

“This is where they took him.” Lydia felt a bit jolted by her thought. “Of course it is” She didn't mean to be rude to him but she was so fed up. She didn't need it spelled out to her. The abandoned jeep was good enough.

Derek turned to her. Letting her comment go “This isn't your fault”. She tilted her head slightly “How do you know?”

A pause and a frustrated exhale of breath came from Derek. He reached for his phone. 

“Because Lydia, It has nothing to do with you. I got this about 40 minutes ago” He raises his phone to Lydia’s face. The Image isn't pretty. Sickness washes over her. Seeing Stiles tied and beaten. Next to Peter who is also bruised and bloodied. 

A quiet gasp came from her throat. 

Tears came full force now. Seeing How bruised Stiles was. The panic in his eyes. The humour in his expression had gone. He had fear in his eyes. She had seen that face before. Back in Eichen House. She remembered how he tried to be the hero. He knew he couldn't be there hero now. He felt the defeat. Lydia could see that defeat and it broke her heart. 

“What do we do?” She asks quietly.

“We tear this town apart until we find him”

The determination in Derek’s voice made Lydia look back to the man.

“And Peter?”

“I’ll deal with that when it comes to it.”

A mixture of hatred and anger seeped into his voice. There was always going to be a sense of loyalty to his uncle. But Derek felt more of a pull to Stiles. He has been closer to family than Peter could every be. 

“Come one” He takes lydian arm lightly.

“Where are we going?”

“Scott’s”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again guys you are all awesome for reading!


End file.
